Promotion to Private Detective
The house has been destroyed and people have come out from the hole that the house swallowed. Ratchet: So, they are alive. Alister: Yep, it seems Constance has kept as prisoners all along. Some ironic justice, huh? Kiva: *sighs* Yeah. How's Reia? Ratchet: Last I heard, she is going to be fine. She needs time to rest. Why don't you give some candy to Reia? Since it's Halloween and all... Kiva: I thought we already shared that holiday with Winnie the Pooh. Ratchet: Oh, right. A 'get well' balloon maybe? Kiva: I got a better idea. - A few minutes later, Kiva entered one of the rooms, where Reia is resting and is keeping an eye on by her brother, and sees them. Neisan: Hey. Reia's still sleeping. Kiva: I know. I want to give something to her. Neisan: Alright. Go ahead. - Kiva sits down next to Reia, who weakly opened her eyes and sees her sister. Reia: Wha... What happened? Kiva: You destroyed Demigra away from the neighborhood. You saved the town. - Reia sighed for relief. Kiva: I thought fighting Demigra was your intense fight, but you beat him easily somehow. Reia: The Saiyan blood in my veins. That's what cause me to win. Kiva: Oh! Because of the fight against Apocalypse.. Reia: That's right. - Kiva then presented a special gift to Reia. Reia: What is that? Kiva: This is for you. - Reia opened her present and it is revealed to be a new pendant. Reia: A blue pendent? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet and the others give me one for my birthday one time, so I thought I return the favor. - Reia opened the pendant and shed a tear when she sees a photo of the Time Squad, Sonja and Kiva together. Reia: Oh my...! Kiva: You liked it? Reia: I... I loved it...! Kiva: That's good. - Kiva gave Reia a soft hug shortly there after. Reia: I heard Ratchet's looking for you. Some sort of reward or something. Kiva: Oh, really? Reia: Yeah.. You might want to see him and find out what's going on. Kiva: Okay, sure. - Outside of DJ's house, Kiva found Ratchet, as he sees Horace and DJ returned taken items back to the children. Ratchet: Things are back to normal here. Kiva: Yeah, it sure is. Reia told me that you have a reward for me. Ratchet: Well, I know it's a long shot, but I like to promote your status. Kiva: There's no need, Ratchet. Really. Ratchet: No, I insist, because of your previous work before we arrived in many locations. Because of this, you are getting promoted to 'Private Detective'. Kiva: Wait a minute.. What's the difference? Sofia: The answer is simple. A private detective gathers clues and solves on their own. A normal detective would have a partner to help them. Kiva: Okay, that makes sense. Thanks, Ratchet. - Kiva then sees Horace repairs the tricycle and give it back to a little girl. Ratchet: Looks like Horace has a change of heart now. Kiva: Yep. He even repaired the tricycle. Ratchet: That's good. It's good to see you still here with us. Kiva: I know. It's like my depression is still there, trying to bring me down. Ratchet: I know, Kiva. I already knew you have a strong heart. Sofia: Never let depression cloud your judgment. Kiva: Okay, I won't. - Kiva gaved a group hug to Ratchet and Sofia, knowing that her faith remains strong than depression. Sofia: Reia knows how much you need love. I'll try to feel the same way to you. Kiva: I appricated it, Sofia. But Reia is the person I choose to be called a sister. Besides, you have Talwyn to look after. Sofia: I understand. Thought I offered another. - Kiva lets go of Sofia and Ratchet. Ratchet: We should rest up. We'll be leaving in the morning. Sofia: Understood, captain. - Remembering her promise to Reia, Ratchet was suddenly stopped by Kiva. Kiva: Ratchet? Ratchet: What's up? Kiva: I promised Reia that I would fight Zamasu with her. Ratchet: To be honest, I have no idea where this final battle would lead. Be sure you're certain of this. Kiva: I am. I don't want to break my promise. Ratchet: I get it. - With the Halloween season over, at dawn's first light, the dropship has landed near DJ's house. Category:Scenes